Alternatives
by Clewilan
Summary: Chaque pas qu'ils accomplissent referme des portes derrière eux. /Recueil.
1. Pions

_Nouveau recueil, celui-là pour toutes les histoires que je n'ai pu poster en raison de l'avancée du manga, pas toujours dans les directions qui me convenaient._

* * *

_Ici un texte pour l'anniversaire d'_Octopus-Octopus_, avec pour thème ses personnages préférés, chacun dans un ficclet où devaient être mentionnés les autres; écrit avant le début des batailles à Karakura._

* * *

1.

Il n'était pas le roi du jeu d'échecs, il était le joueur. Les blancs, les noirs, aucune différence: il n'y avait que des pièces plus ou moins importantes - il savait que Gin, par exemple, privilégierait sa propre reine s'il devait faire un choix. Il n'était pas non plus question de confiance ou de doute, mais plutôt d'un emploi réciproque à terme variable, une collaboration qui pouvait durer ou se terminer rapidement. Néanmoins il maîtrisait toujours son jeu - les pertes, inévitables, étaient facilement surmontables - et ce qui le désolait surtout, c'étaient ceux qui étaient en face de lui.

De simples pions qui se déplaçaient de façon chaotique, chacun de leur côté - à l'image de ce Kurosaki qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête que ce soit avec le Mod Soul ou son irruption à Soul Society (du moins le croyait-il) - sans personne pour les faire agir comme lui s'en était occupé à une époque. Il avait cru qu'Hirako aurait pu faire le poids - l'ex-capitaine avait eu des doutes somme toute légitimes mais il avait été trop aisément sorti du jeu; au profit d'Urahara dont il s'était défait encore plus facilement...

Assis à la table, Aizen se demandait si cette chaise vide en face de lui accueillerait enfin un adversaire à sa taille.

2.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment le rouquin. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à foutre des règles; et pourtant il en avait vu, des tricheurs. Kurosaki ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix (plus flagrant exemple, sa hollowmorphose) et même là il fallait qu'il s'arrange et fasse des compromis. Et il s'obstinait à lutter pour des idéaux complètement désuets - il n'y avait plus lieu de croire rien ni personne - et pourtant Kurosaki continuait, encore et toujours, de défier tout le monde. Aizen surtout, alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance.

En partie à cause de lui, qui aurait dû voir les signes et ne pas se faire éjecter aussi rapidement. Il n'avait plus confiance - sauf peut-être en ceux qui partageaient cette galère dont il était responsable. Et Ichigo qui ne voulait rien voir, bien trop crédule, l'énervait au plus haut point.

Mais le pire, songea Shinji alors que les Vizards sortaient de leur retraite, en croisant Kon qui faisait semblant de lutter contre des Hollows, c'était que même quand Kurosaki n'était pas là, il y en avait toujours un autre...

3.

Même s'il n'en avait jamais eu l'impression, il savait qu'il avait été manipulé de toutes parts, sans vraiment en vouloir aux responsables - il suivait sa route sans se soucier du reste.

Urahara avait voulu récupérer le Hôgyôku et allait dans le même sens que lui qui voulait récupérer Rukia, donc tant mieux. Mais dans le même temps il avait servi de diversion à Aizen - perspective largement moins réjouissante. Les Vizards et lui s'étaient mutuellement utilisés, en fin de compte: il avait gagné en puissance - et évité de se faire dévorer - et ils avaient retrouvé leur place (il avait en effet été difficile pour Soul Society d'ignorer leur rôle dans la Guerre d'Hiver, surtout que lui, techniquement, était également un Vizard).

Alors certes, tout le monde s'était servi de lui, mais au moins Ichigo pouvait-il toujours se venger sur Kon.

4.

Non, il n'était pas un générateur d'ennuis. Il assumait parfaitement ses responsabilités et ses choix.

Et puis d'abord, qui avait dû supporter ce crétin quand Nee-san était partie/n'était pas encore revenue ?

Qui avait été là pour Nee-san et pour les filles quand ce même crétin de grand frère indigne s'était taillé pour rejoindre ce mec aux cheveux et sourire étranges et sa bande de tarés ?

Qui avait protégé Karakura _dans un costume immettable_ pendant qu'ils étaient tous partis chercher Inoue-hime et botter les fesses du grand méchant ?

Ahah.

Sa Majesté leur était indispensable.

Mais Kon était encore le seul à le savoir.


	2. Conjonction

_Future fic déviant à partir du tome 30, basée sur une _character death_ qui n'a finalement pas eu lieu._

* * *

- _Doctor Kurosaki, please don't-_

Il jeta sa blouse à l'infirmière qui tentait de le retenir - c'était vache, il le savait - et franchit la double porte de la salle d'attente sous les regards étonnés des gens présents, pas encore admis.

- _Just takin' a break, okay ?_

Ichigo sortit du Cook County Hospital passable dégoûté et furieux contre lui-même. Cette jeune maman arrivée aux urgences, il avait été incapable de la sauver et ne savait comment prévenir la famille, sans oser imaginer le devenir de sa jeune enfant. Malgré les années, la pratique, l' "expérience". Pourquoi être médecin s'il ne sauvait personne ?

Cette réflexion en conduisit à une autre et aux douloureuses réminiscences d'une autre jeune fille morte dans ses bras… Il leva involontairement les yeux vers le bleu délavé du ciel de Chicago, encore humide d'une averse matinale - ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Ichigo s'engagea dans une rue bondée, prévoyant de faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à la station de métro en se noyant dans la masse, et de revenir assez rapidement pour éviter une crise d'angoisse à cette pauvre Charlie qui ne l'avait pas mérité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il accroche une conversation dans sa langue maternelle.

- Mais, Hisa-chan…

L'attention d'Ichigo se fixa entièrement sur les deux filles qui arrivaient à contre-sens. Et il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, laissant couler les gens autour de lui.

- Non, on n'a pas le temps, protestait l'aînée en tirant derrière elle une gamine qui ne devait pas avoir huit ans.

- Hisa-chan, c'était Chappy !

Tentant d'adoucir la sentence, la petite eut quelques larmes de crocodile. Ichigo retenait sans le savoir sa respiration.

Si Hisana par ses traits et sa silhouette ressemblait aux souvenirs qu'il avait de sa soeur - même s'il voyait des milliers de petites différences -, cette enfant, c'était _elle._

Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

- J'ai dit non, Rukia.

La petite fille fit sa plus belle moue d'un air buté, avant de sentir un regard posé - collé - à elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers Ichigo et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps les iris violets, exerçant toujours la même fascination, croisèrent les bruns.

Il se sentit entier pendant une seconde qui dura une éternité.

Rukia fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant sans doute où elle avait déjà vécu cela, mais Hisana la tira par la main en soupirant car sa petite soeur s'était arrêtée.

- Allez, viens, Rukia.

Celle-ci garda la tête tournée le plus longtemps possible, ne pouvant étrangement pas détacher les yeux de ce monsieur tout aussi bizarre, jusqu'à ce que la foule ne sépare de nouveau Ichigo et Rukia.

Il put néanmoins entendre une dernière phrase de la petite:

- Dis, Hisana, c'est normal que les cheveux du monsieur que j'ai croisé soient orange fluo~~ ?

Ichigo se demanda si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, avant de réaliser qu'après tout l'impossible n'existait pas dans ce monde où il vivait.

Sans plus rien faire pour réprimer un sourire naissant, Ichigo se rassura, désormais libéré de l'angoisse qui le tenait depuis des années.

Rukia existait et cela lui suffisait.

Il allait de nouveau pouvoir avancer.


	3. Urgences

_Ecrit l'été avant ma première année de médecine, pour fêter le grand retour de _Ga3lle _que je salue :D

* * *

_

Les urgences étaient pour une fois tranquilles, mais l'accueil fut soudain débordé au téléphone: on sonna le rappel des médecins - une infirmière partit donc chercher le docteur Kurosaki qui pourtant avait osé espérer profiter de sa pause.

Le temps de récupérer sa blouse, les ambulances étaient déjà arrivées. Il y avait eu une prise d'otages dans une banque, fait assez rare, et surtout des balles perdues.

La plupart des patients étaient stables. Une fois le _salary man _au poumon perforé envoyé en chirurgie, on s'occupa des trois autres blessés par balle et des quelques trauma et/ou atteints par des bris de verres.

L'infirmière lui fit un rapide constat.

- Policier de trente-trois ans. Le projectile a traversé le bras gauche et est ressorti sans toucher l'os. Il est donc conscient, ses constantes sont stables, et il est plutôt beau gosse, commenta-t-elle en marchant dans le couloir.

Le dossier passa d'une main et fut peut-être un peu trop rapidement parcouru.

- Il est en quelle salle ?

- La trois. Je vous laisse vous en charger ?

- Pas de problème.

- Et si vous pouviez m'obtenir son numéro, tant qu'à faire...

L'urgentiste poussa la porte avec un sourire qui n'était pas uniquement pour le blessé, en songeant que sa collègue était irrécupérable.

- Alors, on a fait du zèle, inspecteur -

La question resta en suspens, le temps pour le policier de le compléter...

- Kurosaki, fit le patient en se tournant vers son médecin.

Ils se figèrent tout les deux.

- Je croyais que tu finissais ton service il y a deux heures, fit froidement Rukia en posant le dossier sur le lit avec une colère naissante.

Ichigo fit la grimace - depuis que l'ambulance l'avait amené à l'hôpital, il priait pour que ce ne soit pas Rukia qui s'occupe de lui. Visiblement, il n'était pas dans de bonnes grâces, aujourd'hui.

- Comment c'est arrivé ? continua-t-elle, détachée, en entamant sans douceur son examen.

Il grimaça de nouveau (cette fois de douleur contenue quand les doigts de la jeune femme s'approchèrent de la zone où la balle était entrée) et expliqua qu'il s'était juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et ne pouvait de tout façon pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça sous ses yeux.

Elle ne nota pas le fait qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à le faire et soupira.

- Et évidemment, il a fallu que tu te la ramènes.

Ichigo s'efforça sans succès de jouer les innocents.

- Tu me connais, fit-il seulement.

- Malheureusement oui.

Rukia ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et commença à changer son bandage - écho d'autres situations, quelques années plus tôt, quand il ne réfléchissait pas en chassant les Hollows (quoi qu'elle en venait parfois à se demander si la situation avait vraiment changé).

- Ton précédent pansement n'était pas si mal.

- J'ai eu une bonne prof.

- Ce n'est pas avec de la flatterie que tu vas t'en sortir.

- Avec quoi alors ? voulut se renseigner Ichigo.

Rukia fit semblant de réfléchir, en profitant pour remplir l'ordonnance.

- On verra ce soir. A moins que tu ne passes la nuit en observation, murmura pensivement le médecin.

- Tu te fous de moi.

Elle eut un petit sourire mystérieux en jetant ses gants dans la poubelle.

- Tu sauras ça quand je repasserai, chantonna la jeune femme.

Il faisait déjà la tête - elle jubilait.

- Et tâche de ne pas attraper de maladie nosocomiale pendant ma garde, s'il te plaît.

- Pas besoin, tu auras ma peau toute seule, très chère...

Le rire de Rukia résonna dans les couloirs.


End file.
